With the increase in the use of mobile device, it is getting increasingly important to make these devices easy to use (e.g., using touch panels) but without having to increase the cost, size or complexity and/or reduce value, efficiency or existing features. None of the current technologies satisfy the aforementioned standards. For example, one way to increase touch panel sensitivity or functionality is to add a number of extra components to the device (e.g., a microcontroller, Central Processing Unit (CPU) drivers, cables or connectors, etc.) which results in increased cost, size, complexity, etc. Further, with additional functionalities, computing devices are getting increasingly complex and large in size and difficult to operate.